1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a leg supported tray and more specifically, a combination serving tray, book holder and game board that is supported from the legs of the person using the tray with the tray including an upstanding peripheral edge to retain articles on the tray and a pair of downwardly opening, generally semicircular leg engaging support members connected to the tray by a pivotal connection which can be locked in adjustable angular position. In a modified form of the invention, the leg engaging support members are each provided with a leg encircling strap that is adjustable in length by utilizing hook and loop pile fastening devices available under the trademark "VELCRO".
2. Description of the Prior Art
Trays for use by individuals in a chair or in bed are well known in order to hold food items, books and the like in a convenient and accessible position. Bed trays frequently are supported from a mobile stand positioned alongside of the bed with the tray extending over the bed. However, bed trays usually cannot be adjusted to a position that is comfortable for the bed occupant to use. Also known are trays having a "bean bag" bottom which are supported on the legs or in the lap of a bed or chair occupant. Such devices include a rigid tray structure with a flexible bag attached to the lower surface thereof with the bag being filled with beans, sand or other granular material which will generally conform to the shape of the surface which it engages. This type of tray does not provide a stable support capable of resisting downward pressure exerted at the edge portions of the tray since there is a tendency of the tray to pivot or swing as the granular material moves in the bag.
The prior art in this field of endeavor does not include a tray of the type which engages and is supported from both legs of the person using the tray with downwardly opening leg engaging support members of generally semicircular configuration combined with an angularly adjusted pivotal connection between the tray and the support members. Further, the prior art does not disclose a structure of this type utilizing leg encircling straps to secure the leg engaging support members to the legs of the user.